


Chiaroscuro

by Evilicing



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilicing/pseuds/Evilicing
Summary: 8th of August 1839...The Baron needs Daniel's help with an important ritual if they hope to channel the Orb and tame its Guardian in an attempt for Daniel's freedom. Daniel, ever the novice, can only hope he will prove to be useful... and perhaps he will, in ways he had never imagined.





	Chiaroscuro

It would happen tonight.

Everything Daniel had hoped for in coming to Castle Brennenburg, from freeing himself from the grasp of the nightmare hunting him... tonight, it would end.

Alexander said it would be so, and therefore he has no choice but to believe it to be true.

Together they will banish the Shadow, channel its power unto themselves, and only _then_ salvation will be theirs for the taking. Daniel can hardly imagine himself the way he used to be before he found the Orb in the darkness.

What would it be like to finally _sleep_ again? Not to toss and turn and wake up screaming in your own sweat and tears, but to actually close your eyes and wake up the next morning unchanged...? The same man you were before you laid down your head?

_"I will come for you close to midnight. The ritual is of utmost importance—I suggest you help yourself to a hot bath, cleanse your mind as well as your body."_

Midnight is drawing close. It won't be long before Alexander is here to escort him to the chamber he'd kept a secret until now. He's as ready for Alexander as he will ever be, but his nerves will allow him this chance only once. The bath had, indeed, helped him relax... Alexander knew best, after all. He isn't in a position to doubt anything the wise, old Baron says, especially after all he's done—and will continue to do—for him.

Daniel hums against the tip of his feather pen, letting it tickle absently against his nose as he reads along with his own words. His latest journal entry had been over a day ago, he notices, and yet he knows that after tonight he'd likely have an entire book's worth of experiences to jot down. Whatever this ritual of Alexander's entailed, it was surely going to be an experience that Daniel will never forget.

So far, the entirety of his adventure to Prussia had been far from unforgettable, and meeting the Baron is at the pinnacle of that. It isn't the danger that Daniel craves, God knows... maybe it's naïve of him to think, but it's the sheer  _mysticism_ of it all, ever since he'd been stuck in that dark chamber in Algeria. Something had definitely awoken inside him. Something unexpected.

Daniel jolts slightly when he hears a rhythmic knock at his door. He runs a quick comb through his hair before he runs to answer it.

He's not surprised to see Alexander on the other side of the door, arms wrapped tightly behind his back, a face of unwavering composure that Daniel has almost grown accustomed to.

The Baron's smile is always stiff, but far from unkind. "It's time... Daniel."

He's intrigued to see that Alexander is wearing a luxurious silk cloak, closely resembling an oriental robe of sorts. How strange it is to see him without his usual layers of gentlemanly distinction... perhaps there will always be things about nobility he can never understand. Still, it's an earthy, burgundy fabric that Daniel realizes looks quite regal in contrast with his winter-white hair. It's still damp, too, as it clings against his shoulders. For a man his age, Alexander has always had a peculiar sort of glow about him, but now...

"Of course, I'm ready, except that..." Daniel looks down at his own attire sheepishly. Compared to Alexander's radiance, even in his finest, he looks no better than a regular street-side beggar. "Am I perhaps, ah, dressed appropriately for this ritual of yours?"

Alexander senses his concern. "It matters not what you're wearing, Daniel... only that your internal faculties are well-prepared. Shall we be off, then?" He waits for Daniel to close the door slowly behind him before setting off towards the elevator. "Please, follow me."

They walk in contented silence for a while. Daniel never tires of looking at the castle, truly. He treads behind Alexander closely, careful not to step on the ends of his long cloak. Perhaps he is imagining it, but Alexander's footsteps are so quiet that it's quite possible he could be barefoot right now. Could it be this is part of his preparation for the ritual? Not that Daniel knows anything about magick or the supernatural—he wants to ask him, but perhaps later would be more appropriate.

By the time they make it to the cistern, he starts to feel his usual uneasiness slip back into his veins. He can't let Alexander know how nervous he is, not if he wants this ritual to go smoothly. Instead he makes small-talk to distract himself, about anything and everything around him. The cistern's function, the water it produces... _everything_ , and Alexander is more than happy to indulge him. 

The large, ornate door at the end of the cistern is beyond extraordinary, and Daniel can't hide his fascination this time.

"Just a little further."

Daniel gasps. "It's like Orpheus descending into the underworld."

"Are you hiding something?" Alexander nearly stops in his tracks. He turns to look at him, wizened eyes studying his face.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asks lamely.

"Never mind. Your intuition is—remarkable."

"I'm not sure I'm following..."

Alexander finally continues forward. "It doesn't matter. It's just a myth, after all."

Daniel follows blindly after him, not sure how he'd offended the Baron.

No matter, they were close now.

How fickle Daniel's confidence and sanity are... just moments before, he was quite ready for this, but it's turned into unquestionable doubt all too soon. Even his steps betray him, because he knows Alexander can hear the hesitation in his shuffling.

"We've arrived, Daniel. The Inner Sanctum is just beyond here." The confidence in Alexander's voice is always an assurance, especially at such a crucial time as this, but it doesn't last long before Daniel hears him click his tongue. "There is something important I must ask of you now that we're here, and I apologize for omitting it earlier."

Daniel blinks. "Yes? Ask away, then... I've already told you I'm prepared to do anything to rid us of this vile Shadow. I trust you completely... with my life, even."

"Hmm, yes, good..." Alexander all but chuckles it under his breath. He's still watching Daniel curiously before he tests it. "Well then, there's no time to waste. Since you're ready, I will need you to... disrobe yourself completely. For our ritual."

"Anything you say, Alexander—I shall... wait... I beg your pardon?" Daniel's eyes nearly bulge in response. Perhaps he misheard the Baron... per Alexander's request, he's refrained from his usual nightly allotment of laudanum, and without it, he can feel one of his more nasty headaches threatening his thoughts. Apparently it's affecting his hearing now, too.

"If I was a more experienced occultist, perhaps I could do this alone, but I need your help with channeling the Shadow. The energy needed to summon the Orb's guardian is monumental, you must understand. What we are dealing with here is—"

"That's all well and good, but why must I _disrobe_ , I don't understand," Daniel interrupts nervously. "I mean, I... I certainly want to help, and I'm not questioning your methods, I just..."

"Trust, Daniel." Alexander is still far more calm than Daniel wishes he was... does he not realize what he asks of him? "This ceremony requires a great deal of it. Practicing rituals in the nude is not uncommon, I assure you, especially when so much is at stake. People have done it for centuries. In one's most natural state, we are vulnerable not only to each other, but to the universe itself."

Daniel can't even concentrate on Alexander's words that he's certain are meant to encourage him. Everything is spinning.

"Hold on. Y-You say 'we,' do you mean...?"

"Of course, we will both be naked for the duration of this ritual. I wouldn't ask you to do such a thing alone. There's nothing to be ashamed of... we _are_ both men, after all."

The thought of Alexander's naked form makes Daniel begin to break out in a cold sweat... and then, the pairing of it with his own nakedness added into the mixture? The cleanliness he'd felt from his recent bath had all but been washed away now. He feels _dirty_.

"A-Alexander, I... I know we've only just met, but..." He fidgets with the hem of his waistcoat. "You already _know_ the trust I've placed in you. If this is truly the only way to show you, I suppose I can't argue with you further, but I do sincerely hope that you don't doubt my..." The word is on the tip of his tongue. "L-Loyalty."

"Quite the contrary." Alexander says it so convincingly. "It's merely a symbol of our unity, Daniel."

Daniel swallows down his pride. He certainly can't argue with _that_ , but he's still frozen miserably in place.

"It's time," Alexander says, frightfully stern. "I will go first, if that will help ease your anxiety on the matter. We mustn't waste anymore time."

Daniel isn't prepared for the quick, effortless way Alexander removes himself from the confines of his cloak—it falls to the floor in a soft, red pool around his ankles. He'd been naked under that robe the entire time, apparently, because now Alexander is nude before he'd even had time to process the possibility. 

It's not as though Daniel hasn't seen a naked man before, certainly, but something about seeing so much skin at once that isn't his own makes him feel dizzy. He tries to steady himself, tries not to stare, tries not to appear anything other than calm and collected and _mature—_

"I don't mind if you stare, Daniel, but if you could at least pair it with intentions to join me, I'd be more inclined to ignore it."

Daniel lets out an embarrassed gasp. "I'm so sorry, Alexander, please forgive my rudeness! I just hadn't expected you to be—" He reaches for his forehead to gather his senses, and if he's lucky he can wipe off the sweat from his brow before Alexander notices it. His backside is, thank God in Heaven, still all that's visible to him, and even _that_ has Daniel coming undone at the seams.

"You may leave your garments out here. I'll be waiting for you further inside." His voice begins to fade once he's inside the chamber. " _Please, hurry, Daniel_."

Daniel looks down at himself, at the stiff buttons on his waistcoat and the protective fastenings on his trousers. He lets himself take it slow for a moment as he begins to loosen them. There is some comfort in the fact that he's alone now, that Alexander isn't watching him undress—there's something provocative about the thought. Daniel isn't a prude by any means, but neither is he particularly well-practiced in the art of stripping in front of near-strangers. 

Alexander must have nerves of steel to have been able to do what he'd done. And so directly, at that!

For some reason, he lets his breeches and underdrawers fall first after carefully stepping out of his shoes. Best take the biggest leap first... though he immediately regrets the decision because now, as he completely bares his lower half to the cold air, his naked thighs begin to shiver in a way that makes the rest of his muscles tense up and ache in response.

He reaches down to pull them back up almost immediately.

No... he can't do this.

He feels ridiculous. Alexander is waiting on him right now at Daniel's own request, to help rid him of the evil that follows him; he isn't so ungrateful that he will make him wait any longer than he already has. Alexander is doing this ritual for _him_.

Sighing, Daniel lets the damned pants fall once and for all and kicks them aside, along with his dignity.

Next comes his overcoat, and then his waistcoat and shirts. He's as bare as he can possibly be as he stands before the entrance he watched Alexander disappear into just moments before. 

Once he's inside, Daniel must force his feet to take the next steps because his body is too stiff to move voluntarily. The Inner Sanctum swallows him completely in a way he hadn't expected. He can't imagine how much work Alexander has put into preparing this ritual... it's like nothing Daniel has ever seen. The walls of stone that surround them flicker between darkness and light all at once.

Daniel had seen some impressive architecture in his life, but... _this_...

In the center sits a round, familiar-shaped relic on a pedestal. There's something draped over it completely, but Daniel can still feel its power calling to him already. He doesn't need to see it. Unlike him, it's clothed and hidden away from wandering eyes.

The Orb...

Alexander isn't far from the pedestal, meticulously arranging an assortment of tools that, were circumstances different, Daniel might not even look twice at. He might not be an alchemist, or even a scholar, but the nameless blades and ornaments have a particular type of magical energy that even _he_ can feel. 

One of the items goes around Alexander's neck like a talisman of sorts, hanging loosely against his bare chest. Daniel finds his eyes traveling further downwards, trying desperately to stop at his navel, but... _no_ , he can't. He can't help but take in Alexander's undress to some degree, can he...?

Alexander doesn't acknowledge him at first, perhaps in fear of startling him, but he smiles when their eyes meet. 

"I had half a mind to think you ran away and would never return."

Daniel laughs in spite of himself. "Believe me, it certainly crossed my mind... I've never had to muster this particular kind of courage before." His face is so flushed he can feel it burning. He catches himself wanting to hide when Alexander's gaze travels all over him. It's impossible not to feel exposed. After all, Alexander is quite openly looking at his...

"Just give it a moment longer to sink in, and it will become second nature to you. You'll soon forget you're even undressed to begin with." Daniel highly doubts that, but... "It is but human nature to acknowledge another's body. You don't have to hide it."

Alexander, much too suddenly, walks over to him as natural and poised as ever. Even stark-naked, there's an air of nobility about him that's staggering in all meanings of the word. Daniel swallows hard as he holds an unexpected hand out to him. 

"Come. There's nothing to be scared of." His eyes give Daniel little choice but to accept his invitation. "You're doing well. Even with all your trembling, I can see your resolve."

Being naked in front of another man like this, for no other reason than just _doing_ it, gives Daniel a sudden rush like he's never felt before. Does Alexander feel it, too...? Were they not on a schedule, he might ask if such a thing is normal, even to him. There's nothing remotely intimate about the situation, yet he already feels his cock begin to twitch in time with his erratic heartbeat... perhaps it's only the air that has excited him, the freedom from being in such a "natural state" (as Alexander had called it), or maybe the ambiance of the multitude of candles as they cast about passionately-drawn shadows on their naked skin.

And then there's the warmth of Alexander's hand wrapped around his own, maddening as he leads him closer to the center where the Orb waits for them. 

Does it know...?

"The preparations are complete," Alexander says, all business again, locking eyes with him. "Shall we begin?"

"The sooner the better, I say," Daniel's voice is more of a choke than a reply, and Alexander smiles at that.

He lights the last of the candles. Its smoke has a fragrance that isn't completely foreign to Daniel—he knows he's smelled it somewhere before, perhaps even on the Baron himself. Frankincense, was it? Something spicy, a familiar musk, invades his senses. 

The smoke circles around them completely; Alexander closes his eyes, inhaling it deeply. Daniel watches the way his chest breathes in and out, almost in a trance, until he finds that Alexander's breathing calms him justly. He knows that he must remember to breathe if he hopes to be useful in this ritual.

"There are many ways to channel the energy we need tonight, and I know of very few as effective as this, from my own experiences." Alexander rips the cloth off the Orb in one swift movement. "The rose water, Daniel." He motions towards a small bowl near the instruments.

"Ah—yes, one moment," Daniel mutters, picking up the bowl and presenting it to him.

Alexander nods at him with gratitude, carefully dipping his fingertips into the water. Daniel watches in awe as he lets his hands soak for a moment, resting his eyes as he stands in silence. Alexander brings his hands together to cup the water and suddenly pours a bit of it on his naked chest. While he lets it drip down his body, he runs the remainder of the moisture through his long, silver hair. 

Daniel finds himself staring once again, though Alexander doesn't seem to notice—or mind. Surely he must feel Daniel's eyes glued to the tiny droplets as they travel further down and pool between his legs. The tiny trails of wetness don't stop until they trickle over the ridge of Alexander's tip.

...Daniel realizes too late that he should hardly have noticed something so inappropriate.

Alexander is a man, and yet... why does Daniel find him so enchantingly  _beautiful_? Not only is he a man, but a man likely over twice his own age. Still, he's never seen such an attractive display, so much that he has to remind himself this ritual is far more important than gawking over Alexander... even now, it has already begun. He needs to _focus_. He won't let himself ruin this.

Alexander's eyes are still closed when solemn, incomprehensible words begin to come from his lips. He chants slowly in a language Daniel doesn't understand, and neither can he even pinpoint its origin. Once he thinks he recognizes it, it sinks into unfamiliar territory. There's something even more eerie about the way the candlelight responds to Alexander's indecipherable words. Did it get brighter in here, or is it perhaps only his imagination and anxiety at play? If only he had stolen just a taste of laudanum earlier...

Daniel bites his lip when he notices the way Alexander's hands suddenly begin to explore his own naked skin, tracing up the sides of his arms, and then over his chest, fingernails digging into himself... it was more apparent than ever now, there was no mistake. Alexander was clearly trying to elicit a response from his body. Barely a minute passed before his cock had already begun to react, thickening before he'd even touched it; in fact, he seemed to be avoiding that area purposefully.

The fact this was _Alexander_ standing before him was more surprising than the fact the man was doing these _things_ to begin with.

He lets out a quiet moan in the middle of his chant when he pinches softly at one of his rosy nipples. Daniel's mouth drops open. He teases the skin there, skillfully, before letting his hand caress his lower navel. For a minute Daniel thinks to interrupt him, ask him what in the _hell_ was going on, but a sudden blue light grabs his attention away before he can even ask it. The Orb was... reacting to Alexander's growing energy _and_ his growing sex.

Daniel can immediately feel the difference in the room now. The air is somehow thicker, cloying with passion and sweat, and... what was happening? He feels increasingly awkward, like he shouldn't _be_ here—shouldn't be watching this, Alexander touching himself in front of him so—

The Baron finally decides to take his swollen member in his hand, and with each stroke Daniel can feel it pulse through him like it's his own... he's half-hard already, and he hates himself for it. He's glad Alexander has his eyes closed and can't see him struggling with the torment of it. It's almost like he's forgotten Daniel is even here at all.

What was he to do...?

A part of him wants to grab at his own hardness, touch himself in time with Alexander's fervent strokes, watch intently as the Orb flickers and flashes in a way that somehow reminds Daniel of the exact moment he found it in the darkness in Algeria... how could this be?

What kind of unspeakable devilry was he bearing witness to...? No, there was nothing... _evil_ about this feeling. Daniel knew what evil felt like, and this wasn't it. He hadn't expected ritual magick to be so... intoxicating. Liberating, even. And whatever it was, it was working. This feeling was pulling the Orb closer—it made him feel better than even laudanum ever had, something he hadn't thought possible ever since his fascination with the stuff began.

Alexander's incessant chanting hadn't faltered in the slightest, even as he roughly grips himself, tighter now, only to let go after several quick strokes just to tease himself. 

Daniel feels the Shadow take over him for a second, closing in on his thoughts... head, pounding... hand, aching to reach out and touch the Orb...  _no_ , he has to fight it!

On instinct, Daniel splashes his hands into the rose water, just like he'd watched Alexander do. He soaks his fingers in the cool liquid until he feels his fingertips slip against each other when he rubs them together. Hesitating, he turns to Alexander. 

Alexander is rightfully just as shocked as he is when Daniel wraps his fingers around his length. He's never even thought of touching another man like this before, but he thankfully has enough experience pleasuring himself that it comes naturally—Alexander seems to like it well enough. The water helps lubricate his strokes, and Alexander does take a moment to look over at him through weak, lidded eyes. 

"D-Daniel..." he murmurs, mixed in between the strange words of the other language. "You... you cannot allow me to have release until it is time, be cautious of how you... _ah_..." He almost collapses in on himself, and Daniel can see his knees trembling. It's so unexpected to see Alexander devoid of his usual strictness, but he could get used to seeing this side of him, Daniel thinks.

"The ritual..." he whispers, slowing down his movements to test Alexander's reaction. "Is this—?"

"—kiss me, Daniel." 

Daniel takes his hand away to embrace Alexander's body completely. Every inch of their skin is now pressed firmly against each other as they lock their lips together. Alexander does take charge of the kiss, Daniel is thankful for that, because his mind is so clouded he can barely even form a thought that doesn't revolve around anything other than how Alexander is touching him, fingers tangling through his hair... bucking against him...

He was even more a part of the ceremony than he had originally intended, but...

What had Alexander done to him to make him  _feel_ this way?

The Orb spits out more vibrant flashes of blue, and for a moment, Daniel thinks they've done it. 

"It's not... over yet," Alexander groans against his lips, pulling away only enough to speak. "The energy... do you feel what you've created, Daniel?" He takes Daniel's hand and places it once again on his arousal. "Don't stop, I _crave_ your touch. We are so close..."

"Alexander..." Daniel does as he asks, touching him slowly at first until he hears the Baron's chanting resume in intermittent breaths of pleasure. 

He can't take it any longer. He slowly moves his other hand to stroke himself in unison with the teasing way he's touching Alexander and it's almost too much. The Shadow's cries grow louder, and the Orb is so blinding that it's impossible to look at anymore.

Blue fire—or at least the illusion of such—surrounds them. He's stuck in the middle of it, one hand on himself and the other on Alexander. 

For a moment, he hears the Shadow's voice, neither male nor female, both loud and quiet at the same time as it engulfs him. It's just _there_ , in his head, almost as if it's Daniel's own thoughts.

He can't understand it through Alexander's chanting and his own cries of pleasure, but it won't stop... it's screaming, taunting him, urging him closer towards the edge—

He imagines Alexander ripping off his clothes. Pinning him against the wall, taking him. Defiling him. _Fucking_ him senseless. This isn't him. 

...Where did that come from?

He wants him. He wants him more than he's ever wanted anything in this cruel, detestable world. 

"Daniel, not yet!" Alexander must see how close he is to losing himself. "Daniel! The Shadow, it...!"

His vision suddenly goes red. Eruption. Collision.

Alexander hisses as he takes Daniel roughly into his arms—what is he doing?—reaching for one of the ceremonial daggers. His body is trembling, Daniel knows because he's flush against him, but his face is stone, calm like it always is. 

The Orb is going to kill them. Daniel can feel it closing in on them, and for the first time he is finally able to see his nightmare face-to-face.

Flesh-to-flesh.

Giant, pulsating heaps of red tissue begin to cover the walls of the sanctum, and even on the floors... closing in, the darkness, it...!

Alexander lets out a pained grunt, and rips the talisman from around his neck. 

He almost doesn't cover the Orb with the cloth in time before it swallows them. But thankfully...

The Shadow disappears in a flash of screams and agony. It's only him and Alexander now.

They both collapse to the floor, naked in a heap of limbs and sweat, and... 

Blood?

"Alexander, you're... bleeding?" Daniel cries, concerned as Alexander closes his fist before he can look at the wound.

"It's only a scratch. I needed blood for the talisman to effectively ward off the Shadow..." He lets out an angry sigh. "Though it wasn't supposed to come to that."

Daniel suddenly feels like a terrible fool. He's the one who brought that nightmare to life tonight, isn't he...? He wants to curl up and die, perhaps if he'd only let that _thing_ consume him... "This is somehow my fault, isn't it...? What have I done?"

Alexander reaches for his face. "Daniel, calm yourself! What happened just now was not your fault, I can assure you. It's grown stronger than I'd imagined, and..." He looks away. "I'm the one who underestimated it, not you."

He can't stop the tears. "It's going to kill you, Alexander... it's going to kill you, just like Herbert and the others! I should have never came here with this stupid Orb, I shouldn't have—"

"Daniel!" Alexander can hardly muster the strength to match him as he thrashes against the floor. He manages to pin both of Daniel's wrists at his sides, both of them now covered in the blood still seeping through Alexander's palm. He's on top of him now, so close and yet...

Daniel stills when he realizes the compromising position they're in. For a moment it had escaped him how naked they still are. The ritual was over now. There was no longer a reason for them to... behave this way, was there?

Alexander pulls away too quickly. Perhaps it's for the best.

"I beg your pardon, how barbaric of me to..." He scoffs. "I've gotten blood all over you, and even this ritual... how you must hate me."

"Hate you?" Daniel asks. "Alexander, I could never..." He helps them both to their feet when he notices that Alexander barely has the strength to stand on his own. "Is there... nothing else that can be done?"

"There is still a way to fight against it, Daniel... first thing tomorrow, we _could_  begin to prepare the warding rituals."

"Warding rituals," Daniel repeats. He supports Alexander until they are outside of the sanctum. He fears being inside that chamber any longer would have driven him mad. The clothes they'd left behind are still outside, waiting for them.

"In fact... if you could lend me your trust once more, we can still act fast and move on from tonight's failure." Alexander moves in so close that Daniel can feel his warm breath on his lips. "We can still win this... together."

Memories of Alexander's taste make Daniel's decision quick and steadfast. "I'll do whatever it takes." For a moment he thinks that Alexander is considering kissing him again, his eyes dangerous with a boldness that surely came with his age. 

He doesn't mean to ruin the moment, but Daniel can't help himself... he can't help but wonder...

"Will we be... naked again, for these warding rituals?" he deadpans. "I mean, I am only curious, I certainly, don't mean to get ahead of myself, and I won't question it, I—um—"

Alexander has to pull away to hide his laughter. "I'm afraid they are rituals of a... different nature." He reaches down to retrieve his robe. "However, if it's _that_ sort of ritual you desire..."

Daniel can feel himself tremble with anticipation.

"...Arrangements  _can_ be made, in the meantime, while we wait for the morning."

He's not sure how it hadn't happened sooner—and maybe it's just the effects of his nervousness and withdrawal from laudanum all at once—but Daniel promptly faints, and whether or not Alexander catches him...

Perhaps he should leave much of these details out of his next entry, he thinks, later when he sits down with his diary still blushing from his memories of the previous night.

It's not like he'd be forgetting them anytime soon.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed an explanation for why Alexander is naked in the Inner Sanctum at the end... *shrugs*


End file.
